Broken
by Ali1990
Summary: Takes place after the events of 'Mites and Men' and between season 4-5. What would happen if Carter wasn't always a US Marshall and could stop some of the damage done to the Astreaus crew? How did he not know he wasn't always a Marshall? How would it effect his relationship with Allison?
1. Chapter 1

They stood in Fargo's office discussing how to resolve the cleanup of all the structures the construction mites had built. Jack and Allison were sitting together on the couch, she was fretting over the bruise on his neck left by his tie.

"I'm fine, Allie. I've had worse before."

"I know but I'm your girlfriend now. I'm allowed to dote." Allison smiled at him. "Besides, now you know how I felt when you doted on me." Jack chuckled and leaned over to Allison for a kiss.

Their bliss was short lived when it was interrupted by four men in suits walking into Fargo's office. Jack and Allison looked at the four men standing in front of them. The men weren't pauing any attention to anyone else in the room, their focus was only on Jack.

"Jack Carter. You need to come with us now." The man standing closest spoke.

Confusion written on Jack's face was mirrored in his voice when he answered. "What for? Have I done something wrong?"

"It's classified. I can't discuss any details here. You need to come with us. If you refuse, we will have to restrain you. I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

For a moment no one said or moved, then Fargo stood up and walked over to the man who had been speaking. "I'm Dr. Douglas Fargo, Director of G.D. I have the clearence for any for anything classified. So I authorize you to un-classify whatever it is."

"I'm sorry Director, but this situation is classified even for you. Mr. Carter, please don't make this harder than it has to be." Carter noticed that the other three men had reached for their sidearms.

"Okay. I'll come with you. Just don't hurt anyone."

"Cooperate and no one will."

Jack stood up from the couch and started to walk toward the men. Allison's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Jack, you don't know who these men are. You can't just go with them." She whispered.

"They have guns, and they look ready to kill if they have to. I won't let them hurt you or anyone else. I'll be fine, Allison. I promise." Jack put his hand over hers and lifted it off his arm and squeezed it gently. " I love you."

"I love you too Jack." He kissed the back of her hand.

"Now, Carter."

Jack let go of her hand and walked over to the man who had been speaking. "Okay. Let's go."

"Thank you for cooperating." The man turned on his heels and started walking out of the office. Jack followed him out the door, closely followed by the other three. Once they got into the rotunda, Jack turned around to look through the window of Fargo's office and saw Allison and his friends watching him leave. One of the men nudged him to keep walking, he gazed at Allison's face wet with tears for another second, then turned and walked out the door of Global Dynamics.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I know the first chapter was kinda short, but this is my first fiction. So I'm getting used to how everything works. Here is the second chapter. Hope it's intriging. Please read and review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

When they walked outside there was a black SUV, they put him inside and drove off GD property and out of Eureka. Everytime he asked where they were going he was met with silence. Eventually he gave up and contented himself with looking out the window and watching the scenary change. After an hour, they pulled up to a military gate. The guard on duty waved them through. They pulled up to a normal looking building and got out of the SUV. They stepped out the SUV, and not giving Carter a chance to look at his surroundings one of the men grabbed his arm and drug him through the door. They took him into a courtlike room. There was a single chair on the floor facing a desk that ran along the length of the wall. Every one of the five chairs was occupied by someone. The man shoved Carter into the chair and walked back out of the room. The middle chair was occupied by the one person Carter didn't want to see...General Mansfield.

"Hello Carter. Thank you for your cooperation. We have a lot to talk about. Let's start with why you are here. I'm going to be asking you some questions, I want you to think carefully about your answers, because how you answer them will determine your fate. Do you understand?"

"Um, Yeah." Carter kept his focus on Mansfield. "I don't understand what I could have done to be in this situation but, I understand what your saying."

"Good, let's get started then." Mansfield looked down to his desk for a moment before he looked back up at Carter. "Does the year 1947 mean anything to you?"

Carter looked like he had been slapped. Surprise was all over his face. It took him a minute to recover from the question. Mansfield didn't say anything but just kept watching him waiting for a response. "Y-yes it does."

"Did you or did you not travel back in time to that year?"

"I did, but I didn't do it on purpose. It just kinda happened."

"And how may I ask, did you just happen to find a wormhole and travel back in time?"

"I don't know, I just answered my cell phone."

"So if my cell phone were to ring, I'll just get transported back in time?" As if his statement wasn't sarcastic enough Mansfield pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Look, I'm not a scientist. I don't know how it happened, I was jogging on the outskirts of town and my phone rang. I answered it and then the trees shrank and the road changed from pavement to dirt. I thought it was just another weird thing happening in Eureka. I saw Henry working on a car earlier, a '47 Chrysler New Yorker, when it pulled up next to me I thought it was Henry. It was Founder's day, I didn't think anything was wrong until the guy drove me into town, which wasn't a town anymore. Then I got knocked out, and woke up in the infirmary. Then I figured it out."

"Were you the only one? Or did others travel with you?"

Carter hesitated for a quick second, then figured he should just keep going. "At first I thought it was just me, but when I woke up in the infirmary, Allison was there. She helped me escape, that's when we saw Jo fighting some military guys. After she was taken Allison and I spilt up and I found Henry. I didn't know who else had came back with us. Then he told me he saw Fargo. It was just us. No one else was involved."

"So along with you was Dr. Blake, Dr. Fargo, Dr. Deacon, and Jo Lupo?"

"Yes."

"Well, how did you get back?"

"We were able to convince Dr. Grant who we were and where we were from and got him to help us get back. We kept as low profile as we could. The only person who was intent on finding us was a Major Ryan, but we managed to stay away from him, and got back before he could find us."

"Did anyone else come back with you?"

"Dr. Grant used the device made for me."

"Did you give Dr. Grant your device?"

"No he took it out of my jacket, without me knowing until it was too late. Allison and I managed to get the device to take us both back."

"When you arrived back, had anything changed?"

Carter didn't know how to answer that question. He wasn't sure if they really knew what had actually changed. If he said the wrong thing he could make things even worse. So he decided to lie. "No. Nothing changed."

"So your presence in 1947, and Dr. Grant disappering had no effect whatsoever?"

"No it didn't."

Mansfield didn't ask anymore questions. Everyone at the desk errupted into a conversation, but not loud enough that Jack could hear anything they were saying. After a few minutes they all quieted and Mansfield looked back at Carter.

"Carter, do you know what you did before you became Sheriff of Eureka?"

"What does that have to do with 1947?"

"Just answer the question."

"I was a US Marshall."

"You don't remember anything else?"

"No. Am I supposed to?"

"No. Your not." Mansfield didn't elaborate he pushed a button and spoke into an intercom. "Please take Mr. Carter downstairs."

"What are you talking about? What wouldn't I remember?" Carter was panicking. He didn't know what was going on.

"You didn't just used to be a Marshall. Why do you think Cobb and I recommended you for the job in Eureka?"


End file.
